


Tea Poems and Flower Confessions

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou invites over Semi to study, but that’s not what they’re doing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Poems and Flower Confessions

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing, Satori? Weren't you the one asking me to help you with your homework?? Then why am _I_ the one doing all the work? Move your lazy ass over here and start doing your fucking work.”  
  
Tendou mumbled something very quietly, and that his head was buried in a big, soft pillow, didn't help Semi to understand him either.  
  
“What was that? You know, it's kinda hard to understand you if you talk into your stupid pillow.”  
Slowly Tendou raised his head.  
  
“First of all, my pillow isn't stupid. Her name is Mari-chan and you just hurt her feelings! And second: I said I don't wanna.”  
  
Semi furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Then why the fuck did you invite me over if you don't wanna study?”  
  
Tendou let his head fall back into the pillow, but this time his face was turned towards his teammate, even though his eyes were closed..  
  
“Could you like, keep your voice down a little?”  
  
Semi became quiet. Very quiet.  
Shuffling noises were heard from the setter's direction and he moved a little closer to his friend.  
  
“Hey, Satori,” he said, and his voice was much more gentle now. “What's wrong?”  
  
Tendou flinched a little. Semi noticed that he hesitated and a soft sigh was about to escape his lips when Tendou muttered a quiet “Headache.” Now Semi felt a little bad for him.  
He should have noticed. It was unusual for the middle blocker to be this quiet. He, most of all, should have made the connection. After all he knew Tendou the best.  
  
“Is there anything I can do for you?”  
Tendou hesitated again. A trait that really wasn't like him. Hesitation doesn't fit him, Semi thought.  
  
“Just.. keep me company.” And he added a little quieter: “I don't want to be alone.”  
  
It probably wasn't meant to be heard, but he understood him anyways.  
  
“I'll stay with you then.”  
  
He quickly climbed on the bed, which was way too narrow for two fully grown boys, but they both didn't mind.  
Semi told Tendou to lift his head and rest it in his lap, which he did without protesting at all.  
The setter then started to massage Tendou's scalp, slowly and gently, to not make it worse.  
And after a while he felt him calming down under his skilled hands. He kept massaging him though until Tendou was completely relaxed.  
  
“Y' know” Tendou said and his words were a little slurred from feeling so at ease.  
  
“I could lie here like this forever. My head in your lap and your fingers in my hair.”  
  
“Heh, are you getting poetic now? I didn't know of that side of you.”  
  
“Because it doesn't exist.”  
  
“I just heard you getting poetic, Satori. Don't try to fool me. Come one, come up with a poem for me!” He grinned, feeling relieved that the middle blocker seemed to feel a little better.  
  
“Okay, if you wanna hear one so badly...”  
  
Tendou moved a little so he would look up into Semi's face and cleared his throat.  
  
“Roses are red, Violets are blue, with you I'd share my tea, so please date me?”  
  
  
The room was completely silent after Tendou had finished.  
It took a while for Semi to grasp the whole meaning behind this poem because _what the fuck, did he just ask me out?_  
  
He totally hasn't been prepared for this.  
  
But when he looked into Tendou's face, so serious, and saw the small hint of fear in his eyes, the fear of rejection, Semi realized that yes, Satori, his best friend and teammate had just asked him to date him.  
His face turned into a deep shade of red, which he tried to mask by hiding his face in his hands. Yet it was useless and he knew it.  
  
“What the fuck? Satori what- I mean- just- I don't understand- how do you even- God, I can't- Yes.”  
His hands were shaking a little when he peeked at Tendou through his fingers.  
“My answer is yes.”  
  
Tendou sighed relieved and reached out to Semi's hand, carefully taking them in his own.  
The soft smile on Tendou's lips made Semi's heart beat faster.  
He leaned down.  
  
“Hey Satori,” he whispered.  
  
“Mhm?” he hummed back at him.  
  
“May I.. kiss you?”  
  
“It would be my pleasure.”  
  
And so Semi closed the gap between them and kissed him.  
  
  
  
–  
  
  
  
“Never had a headache been this rewarding,” Tendou joked when they were cuddling.  
  
“Shut up, or I'm gonna smack you.”  
  
But the smile on Semi's lips told a whole different story.


End file.
